Eve Moonlit
Eva Moonlit, narodzona jako''' Eve Zvezda, a 'pośmiertnie znana jako Grzesznica Pierworodna, była czarodziejką z Nemu i żoną Adama Moonlit. po praniu mózgu, Eve do szaleństwa zakochała się w Adamie i pozwoliła wykorzystać się na potrzeby Projektu 'Ma'. Po narodzinach bliźniąt, które zmarły przed porodem, Eve i jej ukochany uciekli do Lasu Held, gdzie się pobrali i żyli w ukryciu. Trauma po utracie dzieci, myśli i działania Eve doprowadziły do powstania Grzechu Pierworodnego, źródła Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Historia Projekt 'Ma' Narodzona w wiosce Nemu w BT 021, Eve wyrosła na potężną czarodziejkę. Około BT 005, Eve spotkała Adama Moonlit, który dał jej truciznę piorącą mózg, Venom. Eve po spożyciu jej, zakochała się w naukowcu i podążyła z nim do królewskiego instytutu w Leviancie. Przechodząc bez problemów wszystkie testy, Eve została obiektem badawczym na potrzeby Projektu 'Ma'. Całując ją, Adam powiedział Evie, że zostanie matką bogów, Mem Aleph. Eva nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego sie tam znalazła, została uspokojona przez swojego ukochanego. Poprosiła go nawet, by po wszystkim wzięli ślub w Lesie Held. Po jakimś czasie Eve zostaje sztucznie zapłodniona 'boskim nasieniem' i rodzi dwójkę dzieci Kaina i Abla. Jednakże, bliźnięta rodzą się martwe. Grzech Pierworodny Po nieudanym projekcie, czarodziejka ze swoim ukochanym, Adamem, ucieka z Magicznego Królestwa Levianty do Lasu Held w Elphegort. Tam zamieszkali w małej chatce jako rodzina drwali. Wkrótce potem wzięli ślub. Pewnego razu, Eve została wciągnięta w zamieszki wywołane przez Apocalypse. Pokryta krwią, czarodziejka wpadła w histerię i krzyczała, że nigdzie nie może odnaleźć swoich dzieci. Z biegiem czasu, Eve zaczęła zazdrościć wszystkim tym, którzy mieli dzieci i chciała odzyskać to, co straciła. W EC 001, znalazła dwa 'porzucone owoce'. W głodzie wzięła je, pewna, że są bożym darem dla niej i że Adam będzie płakał z radości, gdy zobaczy, co znalazła. W czasie powrotu do domu, Evę zauważyła cień niedźwiedzia i zaczęła uciekać z owocami przy piersi. Spieszyła się, nie chcąc oddać swojego "szczęścia", bo wiedziała, że owoce są "skarbem" niedźwiedzia. Eve płacząc, uciekała przez las, aż w końcu dotarła do domu. Lecz tuż przed drzwiami potknęła się i poczuła jak niedźwiedź łapie jej płaszcz i szarpie. Odwróciła się i z lśniącymi czerwienią oczami, zabiła go i wyszarpała trzymany przez niego płaszcz. Roztrzęsiona, Eve wchodzi do domu z owocami w rękach i zostaje przywitana przez Adama. Widząc owoce, jego uśmiech zmienia się w przerażenie. Wyjaśnia jej, że ich dzieci już od dawna nie żyją, i że musi oddać dzieci ich prawdziwej matce. Wtedy Eve uświadamoa sobie, że "owoce" w jej rękach, są tak naprawdę bliźniętami: chłopcem i dziewczynką. Przerażona, Eva krzyczy, uświadamiając sobie swoją winę. Adam mówi jej, że jeszcze może wszystko naprawić, oddając dzieci z powrotem, lecz ona odpowiada, że nie może tego zrobić, ponieważ zabiła kobietę, która ją goniła, nie niedźwiedzia i że leży ona przez drziwami ich domu. Obok niej leży mała butelka mleka. Adam i Eve zaczynają wychowywać osierocone dzieci jako własne dzieci. W EC 014, rok po Zagładzie Levianty, jej skutki rozprzestrzeniają się aż do Elphegort, powodując głód. Małżeństwo niechętnie się ze sobą zgadza by pozostawić dzieci w lesie by samemu móc przetrwać. W przygnębiającym nastroju, Eve i jej mąż zostawiają swoje przybrane dzieci w lesie i wracają do domu. Załamana tym zdarzeniem, Eve opłakuje utratę przybranych dzieci, a Adam ją pociesza. Jakiś czas później, słyszą pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyli je, a za nimi ujrzeli porzucone przez siebie w lesie dzieci z maniakalnymi wyrazami twarzy. Evę i Adama łapią widmowe cienie dzieci. Przybrana córka Eve, prosi matkę, by ta ja pochwaliła za pokonanie złej czarownicy (oczywiście, zwraca się do Eve, którą uważa za matkę - Eve, którą pochwyciła uważa za czarownicę.) Gdy ich dzieci śmieją się, Eve i jej mąż zostają wepchnięci przez cienie do domowego kominka i umierają, spaleni żywcem. Demon Lenistwa Po śmierci, dusza Eve stała się jednym z siedmiu demonów rozrzuconych po całym świecie przez Jasia i Małgosię. Przyjmując postać "Demona Lenistwa", Eve używała Techniki Podmiany do wykorzystywania ludzi jako swoich naczyń i wpłynęła na członków swojej rodziny, zamieszkiwała ciała nowo narodzonych dziewczynek, już w łonie ich matek i dzieliła z nimi swój wygląd. Gdy jej ostatnie 'naczynie' zmarło w EC 118, Eve 'posiadła' ciało innej ze swoich prawnuczek, dzieląc z nią wygląd. Dziewczę to, Mikulia Greeonio, zostało nowym naczyniem Eve. Po spotkaniu z I.R., ta dała Mikulii Mechaniczną Laleczkę, która wyglądała jak ona. Eve widząc ją, przeszła do laleczki i uczyniła z niej swoje naczynie; została zabrana przez magię z Dworu Venomania w EC 137. Kwiat z Płaskowyżu ''Główny artykuł: Mikulia Calgaround thumb|245x245px Lata po Przyjęciu u Venomanii, Mechaniczna Laleczka włączyła się, pogrążając wszystkich wokół siebie w głębokiej hipnozie, łącznie z siedzącą w środku Eve. Laleczka przybrała osobowość Mikulii, tworząc nową osobę, została kwiaciarką i osiedliła się w Calgaround w EC 141. Dzięki swym umiejętnościom zasłynęła jako "Kwiat z Płaskowyżu". Mikulia uważała się za byłą prostytutkę, jako że Eve spała w jej podświadomości, a dziewczyna miała wspomnienia jej poprzedniego naczynia. Po zabiciu swoich wcześniejszych dwóch "połączeń" ze "swoją" przeszłością, Mikulia zabija swojego męża używając trucizny 'Gift' w EC 151. Po śmierci Hrabiny Mikulii, Eve się budzi i odzyskuje pamięć. Platoniczna Złodziejka Główny artykuł :Platonic W roku 300 Lalka Czasu przebudziła się ponownie jako członkini rodziny Calgarouns. Znana jako Phantom Złodzieja Platońska zostaje zatrudniona przez AB-CIR po to by zdobyć naczynie obżarstwa czyli Kieliszek Chochiy. Po śmierci Banicy Platonic dostarcza naczynie AB-CIR a sama po jakimś czasie umiera. Historia Zła W 482 roku Mechaniczna Lalka była przechowywana przez Prim Marlon i czarodziejkę Abyss I.R. Podczas bitwy o Zamek Jeża w 505 roku Prim gładziła lalkę po głowie będąc w Wieży Zegarowej. Po konfrontacji z jej synem Kylem użyła lalki by zapanować nad demonem nieczystości. Po tym jak Ney zamordowała Prim lalka została przeniesiona do Zamku Lioness. Po tym wydarzeniu Abyss IR ukradła lalkę i inne naczynia grzechu krótko przed swoją ucieczką do Lucifeni. Third Sleep Princess Main Article: Margarita Blankenheim In EC 593, Julia Abelard replaced the corpse of Marx Felix's stillborn daughter with the Doll and activated it, causing Eve to believe she was Margarita Felix. Due to her loveless marriage with Marquis Caspar Blankenheim, Margarita lapsed into a depression and eventually went on a psychopathic rampage, decimating the population of her hometown. Suffering from the resurging memories of Eve's past transmigrations, Margarita refined a Seventh Gift at Mayrana's mansion in Calgaround. She then ingested her own poison, unlocking her fragmented memories and promising to meet Elluka in the forest before finally dying. Confrontation in the Forest Shortly after Eve's consciousness reawakened, the Doll left the mansion. Weeks later, in November of EC 609, she traveled to the Millennium Tree Forest, walking into the clearing where the New Millennium Tree was located. As Gumillia and Michaela stared at her in shock, the Doll caught Elluka's attention and then went to wait for her in her old home, the abandoned house. Sitting down in a chair, Eve greeted Elluka as she entered, commenting on how it felt to be brought to the cottage. She then related how her memory returned after she drank the Seventh Gift and listened to Elluka surmise that it was a gift of origin for her. Eve agreed, continuing on how, once Margarita went to sleep forever, she had awakened. She then listened with a gentle smile as Elluka gave her summation of what had occurred and how she had replaced the real Margarita Felix when the baby died. The Doll then noted that everyone was convinced she had been revived and Elluka claimed such was her ability as the Demon of Sloth, the Doll listening quietly as the sorceress speculated on her powers of hypnosis. She then stated that, from the beginning, everyone was asleep and rose from her chair, sitting on the nearby bed. The Doll mused on how she was also Margarita, however, as up until her death, misled by her overwhelming power, the girl had believed herself to be a real human. Then, as Elluka claimed that the same had happened with another human she had worked with in the past, Eve laughed and remarked on her nostalgia and how she had been given many unfair missions in that time. As Elluka went on, saying that she had believed Platonic to be the descendant of Mikulia but that Mikulia's child had been killed and disposed of, the Doll asked why Mikulia couldn't have had descendants with the lord Calgaround. When Elluka asserted that Mikulia had died in Asmodean from childbirth, Eve rose again and picked flowers from gaps in the floor. She then stated that she had been the "Flower of the Plateau" as well, as Elluka continued on how she had initially believed Mikulia Calgaround to be a different person but whom she found to be unmistakably like Mikulia. Eve stated that her body was originally made by IR to simulate Mikulia's appearance and that such wasn't odd. She then laughed, noting the sorceress' shock, and remarked that she apparently hadn't known this. Saying she would explain for her, the Doll went to the corner of the room and leaned against the fireplace. She then elaborated for Elluka on how the "Sloth" demon hadn't existed originally, and that a person had been lodged in the vessel in its place, who would then change to a new host each generation and make their appearance like hers until IR created the new vessel. When she heard the sorceress exclaim it was the Swap Technique, the Doll asked if such was so, wondering if the technique was used by a human mage, as for a demon it would be unnecessary. Eve then watched as Elluka asked if she was trying to deceive her, declaring she already knew her true identity; as the sorceress crossed over and grabbed the Doll around the neck, Eve told her to stop and that it was painful. When Elluka refuted the statement, saying that a doll wouldn't know pain, Eve finally removed the hypnosis she had over the mage and allowed her to see her true form as the Gine doll. She laughed and said she would again show her her form of a hundred years ago. Questioning Elluka of what her true identity was, Eve listened quietly as she mused that, as a vessel of Sloth didn't exist, the Doll couldn't be the Demon of Sloth, and that she could only think of one person who could have done this. Lifted up high by Elluka as the sorceress stated she had deceived them all, Eve heard her call her the Original Sinner, Eve Zvezda. Laughing hysterically, Eve said that it was a good guess, but told the sorceress she was a little off; she clarified that it was Eve Moonlit, as she changed her name after marrying Adam. When Elluka asked for what purpose she had been living, the Doll stated there was no purpose and asked the sorceress about the reverse, asking if she was living just to collect the vessels of sin. Eve then mused that that had only been her reasoning after the fact. Noting with amusement how the mage had discovered everything, Eve commended Elluka and said she would give her a gift as a reward, asking her if she wanted poison, poison, or poison before breaking into maniacal laughter. She then witnessed Elluka say she would end this and tighten her grip on the Doll's neck. Elluka declared that, although she didn't see the collapse of the Magic Kingdom as inevitable, the power of humanity had developed to the point that mages, gods, and demons were unnecessary; in response, Eve offered to let Elluka die quickly. When the sorceress responded that she would first erase Eve from this world, the Doll sarcastically asked her to try, asking her if she'd tighten her grip on her neck until she broke. Eve continued that it was futile, as even if she lost her doll body she would find a new vessel, whether a sword or glass or human. As she declared that she couldn't be destroyed, Elluka cut her off with a spell and Eve's body was bathed in a green light while Elluka's was bathed in a pink light. Guessing that it was the Swap Technique, Eve began to voice her realization before Elluka confirmed it. She then asked what the point of exchanging their bodies was before the sorceress cut her off again, claiming they would not be exchanging bodies and that, instead, Eve's soul would be brought into her and destroyed. The Doll weakly said there was no way such was possible, and Elluka replied they wouldn't know without trying. With the sorceress stating she didn't care if the technique destroyed herself as well, Eve desperately attempted to talk her out of it, exclaiming the destruction of Magic Kingdom Levianta wasn't her fault. Elluka only replied that if Eve was the "Original Sinner" then she was the same, adding that it wasn't just her but Kiril, Irina, Eve, and even the people of the Magic Kingdom who shared fault in its destruction. As Elluka then prepared to bring Eve into her body, the Doll weakly cried for her to stop. The sorceress then said she was glad to get a gift from her, if the gift was her herself, and the two silently battled each other in the cottage. After fifteen minutes, Elluka's pink light absorbed the entire cottage and Eve's soul was torn from her body. Legacy In the wake of her death, the other six vessels of sin created from Eve's Original Sin unleashed havoc on numerous occasions, corrupting their holders and causing catastrophes for nearly a millennium in the Evillious region. Eve herself became known as the "Original Sinner", and was regarded with disdain for her actions during her lifetime. The spirit Michaela, when asked by Elluka to imagine the image of an Elphe woman, pictured Eve the night she stole the twins from Meta. She then reincarnated as a human with the witch's visage. Centuries later, in EC 982, Eve and her husband's skeletal corpses were discovered while their long abandoned home was being demolished for the construction of Evil's Theater. Afterwards, a graveyard was constructed around the theater grounds. The playwright Ma wrote several screenplays concerning Eve's actions at Evil's Theater and they were made into films. While watching the film with another visitor, Ma related how Eve's kidnapping-murder in the forest had begun it all. Eve's transmigrations were recorded in history to varying degrees, many earning folklore or rumor being passed on through the centuries. Due to their nature, few records existed regarding the actual birth or death date of many of her different personas. While never widely accepted by the public, the Clockworker's Doll was recorded by Will Jaques as one of the vessels of sin in the possession of the mysterious mage "I.R." and "AB-CIR", though the true nature of its "demon" was never discovered. Personality and Traits Eve was a raving madwoman, broken by her own evil intentions and centuries of a pointless existence. Due to the Venom drug used on her, Eve became deeply enamored with Adam and submitted completely to his will. She held a great amount of faith in his decisions during her time in the project, despite being unaware of what she had become a part of. Because of this, she felt deeply connected to the twins she conceived for the project and considered them her and Adam's children. Her favorite place was Held's Forest and wanted to be married there with her husband alone after they completed the project. Completely conceited in the belief that her wish would come true, the witch became negligent in doing what she needed to for her soon to be born children. With the project's failure, Eve was greatly affected by Cain and Abel's deaths and suffered flashbacks when covered in blood, frantically searching and crying out for her missing children. With their loss, Eve became distraught and grew embittered by the event; she envied those that found happiness in their lives and became angry as a result. This emptiness and anger turned into a desire to regain what she had lost and Eve eventually began developing a delusional mental state. When stealing Hänsel and Gretel, Eve perceived the twins as fruits and, hungry, gladly took them. Obsessed with having them, Eve regarded the "fruits" as something that would surely make her and her husband happy. Despite this, she had understood that her prizes were taken from the "bear" chasing her and, although treating them like the children she sought after, continued to maintain the belief they were fruit. Because of this, she wasn't bothered to steal them or kill the "bear" when it caught up to her. However, she indicated some understanding of what the reality had been, having recognized that she had actually killed the children's mother. Due to Adam's words, Eve's delusions of the time had been broken and her shock was large enough to make her scream. Despite having acted out of wicked intentions, Eve was horrified by her actions, although still desiring to keep her "tender fruits" no matter what happened. Regardless, witnesses perceived her to have gone mad with malice during her actions. While taking care of the children, both Eve and her husband did all they could to hide their existence. Eve was also a capable and loving mother to them, earning her children's affection and trust in the years since taking them in. Despite her obsession to have children, Eve willingly abandoned them in the forest and left them to die after a famine had swept through Elphegort, albeit deeply saddened by the decision. After becoming the "demon" for the vessel of Sloth, Eve decided to continue her existence on a whim, giving no real purpose to her life. As a result, she ironically lazed about throughout the centuries largely in inertia, save for the few times the Doll was used and she underwent self-hypnosis. While "sleeping", Eve's false identities lived out their lives with varied personalities; still, Eve's subconscious self seemingly inclined them to cause disasters, spread malice, and pursue anyone resembling her beloved Adam, something rational only to her own twisted reasoning. While she maintained her own sense of self, Eve considered herself both intrinsically a part of and different from her transmigrations and seemed to look at their lives as small distractions for her. Typical of her conceit, the mad witch believed herself practically invincible. She similarly took pleasure in the lives taken by her and her transmigrations, even playfully teasing about her other selfs' common use of poison. Adding to this, the mage enjoyed messing with Elluka and openly mocked the mage whenever she could. Regardless, Eve could be scared and was terrified upon seeing Hänsel and Gretel at her doorstep. Likewise, she feared Elluka's attempt to use the Swap Technique to destroy her and desperately tried to convince the mage to avoid a potential murder-suicide. Eve's favorite place was Held's Forest and she hoped to marry Adam there. After being made one of the demons, Eve continued to associate the forest with the love she shared with her husband, considering herself a "sleep" princess while he was her prince. Skills and Abilities As a sorceress, Eve was exceptionally skilled in magic and was arguably the best witch in the Magic Kingdom Levianta at the time; due to her abilities, she became the first candidate for Project 'Ma' after passing the tests, and was expected to successfully birth the twin gods. As the years progressed, Eve remained rather powerful, capable of killing Meta Salmhofer, another powerful witch, swiftly during the full moon. Among her magical abilities included the powerful Swap technique, allowing Eve to transfer a nearby soul, including her own, to another nearby body or object at will. After becoming the "Demon of Sloth", Eve employed powerful hypnosis that caused anyone caught in her field to perceive her vessel as a regular human being in her image. Her hypnosis could also be used on herself, forcing her consciousness to "sleep" while she lived out the lives of a human being; she likewise seemed to acquire the memories of the human she was impersonating. The hypnosis has the capability to simulate basic human gestures, such as eating, touching, moving, and talking for all affected individuals. The hypnosis is strong enough to remain unnoticed by even skilled mages. As a side effect, Eve was unable to turn off the hypnosis while under its effects, resulting in her transmigrations being unable to experience fatigue or sleep. However, the consciousness could regain the the subconscious memories of past transmigrations; a catalyst unlocking said memories, such as the Seventh Gift, also held the potential to reawaken Eve. Due to being the origin of the Demons of Sin and the replacement for Sloth, Eve was also immune to the other demons' influence, allowing her transmigrations to act on her own accord. As a result, her transmigrations were inclined towards Sloth-like personalities similar to demonic possession and were subtly influenced by Eve's subconscious. Likewise, Eve's memories retained the knowledge and skills of her transmigrations, such as the formula to Margarita's poisons. In reverse, Eve suffered from similar weaknesses as the Demons of Sin, able to be completely sealed in her vessel or be forced to find a new one if it was destroyed. As her preferred "body" after becoming a "demon", the Clockworker's Doll had a hidden compartment around its stomach area, allowing it to store and transport small items safely. Although largely made of sturdy Nechuha wood, the Doll's legs are made of softer material and are therefore more likely to be damaged. It also had a rather life-like human appearance, though only around 70 centimeters in height. Character Connections Adam Moonlit: Partner Evy a później mąż. Eva była zakochana w Adamie podczas projektu 'Ma' póżniej ucieka z nim gdy projekt kończy się niepowodzeniem. Jej małżeństwo z nim było szczęśliwe Hänsel: Przybrany syn Evy. Eve początkowo uznała go za owoc i wzięła w głodzie. Po zorientowaniu się że porwała dziecko odczuwała wyrzuty sumienia ale wychowała dziecko jak własne. Jednak podczas głodu w Elphegort Eve porzuciła go w lesie będąc szokowana gdy wrócił Gretel: Przybrana córka Evy. Eva początkowo uznała ją za owoc i wzięła w głodzie. Pomimo wyrzutów sumienia które następiły po tym gdy zorientowała się że porwała dziecko wychowała je jak własne. Pidczas głodu w Elphegort Eve porzuciła ją w lesie będąc w szoku gdy wróciła. Meta Salmhofer: A woman Eve murdered. Despite meeting Meta before, Eve thought little of her except as an obstacle to obtaining the fruits. For a time Eve perceived her as a bear and, though guilty for the theft, desperately wanted to escape from her. After learning the truth, Eve was appalled by her murder of Meta and showed remorse for it afterwards. Cain: Eve's stillborn child. Eve had looked forward to Cain's birth with great anticipation, as both her own child and the reincarnation of one of the Dragon Gods. Eve was unable to accept Cain's stillbirth and became desperate to replace the loss that resulted from it. Abel: Eve's stillborn child. Eve had looked forward to Abel's birth with great anticipation, as both her own child and the reincarnation of one of the Dragon Gods. Eve was unable to accept Abel's stillbirth and became desperate to replace the loss that resulted from it. Mikulia Calgaround: One of Eve's transmigrations. During her time as Mikulia, Eve's soul remained dormant, unaware of Mikulia's actions. Some time later she passed away, regaining memories of her "past self". Eve cared little for her past life, seeing it only for the malice she spread through it. Platonic: Another one of Eve's transmigrations. Like Mikulia before her, Eve's soul slumbered during Platonic's life, ignorant of her actions until Platonic died; gaining her past memories. Eve teased Elluka about working with her as Platonic, saying she cared little for her time as the thief. Margarita Blankenheim: Eve's most notorious transmigration. After drinking her own Gift, she passed away, allowing Eve's soul to become conscious, and gained her past memories. Although making use of her image later, Eve commented shortly after about caring little for that persona. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Eve Moonlit is inspired by Eve from Judeo-Christian mythology; like her biblical counterpart, she commits a grave act against God and is burdened with the Original Sin. *Eve's maiden surname, Zvezda, is the Slavic word for "star". Curiosities *When Eve is "attacked" by the "bear" in Moonlit Bear, her eyes turn red. *Eve's hometown, Nemu, is the Japanese root word for "sleep", referencing the connections between some characters portrayed by Hatsune Miku and Sloth. *In Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Eve was voted as the twenty-sixth most popular character in The Daughter of Evil series by Japanese fans, along with Abyss I.R., Shaw Freesis, Mikina Freesis, Sateriasis Venomania, and Trauben Fruit. Gallery Songs= Ots.png|Eve as she appears in Abandoned on a Moonlit Night it.png|Eve together with the babies as seen in Moonlit Bear 7.png|Eve depicted in Chrono Story with the two forbidden fruits Eve like.. Super dead.png|Eve, burned alive in the fireplace by her foster children Eve apple.PNG|Eve finding the fruits in Escape of Salmhofer the Witch |-| Books= EveMB.png|Eve in the Moonlit Bear story AdamEveAbandoned.png|Eve in the Abandoned on a Moonlit Night short story GiftEllukaEveDoll.png|Eve as she appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep |-| Merchandise= Eve card.png|Eve's Seven Deadly Sins Playing Card |-| Misc= Akuno-37.png|Eve as seen in Evils Kingdom Original story.jpeg|Eve depicted in the Original Sin Story -Act 1- album Appearances References }} es:Eve Moonlit Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie przedstawiane przez Hatsune Miku Category:Grzech Pierworodny Category:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Seria Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego Category:Elphegort Category:Levianta Category:Rodzina Moonlit Category:Nieczystość Category:Obżarstwo Category:Pycha Category:Lenistwo Category:Zazdrość Category:Chciwość Category:Gniew Kategoria:Ludzie